Pluto's Extensive Guide to Love
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: Riley thinks she has this whole love thing down. Until she doesn't. Riley/Farkle
1. Chapter 1

**Incredibly short, trust me i'm aware. This was something I just thought of and will very likely expand in the future, but will remain a drabble for the given moment.**

 **I do not own Girl Meets World.**

 _Sparks and all that Stuff_

Somehow Riley and Smackle ended up being alone at the hangout spot in Topanga's on a Thursday night. The boys had all gone out to a baseball game, after many complaints from Farkle of course. Maya had been sitting next to Riley only moments before, when she had to use the restroom.

It all started when Riley mentioned how surprised she was that Lucas and Zay were able to convince Farkle to go to the baseball game with them. Smackle looked her straight in the eyes and stated, "I know because I know him because he's mine."

Riley smiled gently, ignoring Smackle's not-so-hidden jealousy and asked, "Do you feel it?"

The raven haired girl adjusted her glasses and said, "I do not know what you are referring to."

"I mean, do you feel the sparks and all that stuff?" Riley questioned while smiling intently at the other girl.

"Am I supposed to?" Smackle asked with her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

Riley stared at the dumbstruck girl for a moment before giggling. She promptly shut her mouth when she realized Smackle's face had not changed.

"Well yeah Smackle, that's how you know it's love!" Riley yelped, sitting straighter and adjusting her skirt.

"So you feel that with Lucas?" Smackle pondered, cocking her head slightly.

And with that, Maya returned from her bathroom expedition, which took way too long in Riley's opinion.

"So what'd I miss?" Maya asked, plopping down next to her best friend.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Riley mumbled, averting her eyes from Smackle's harsh gaze.

"Yes, nothing indeed." Smackle agreed, getting up from her seat. She took one last sip from her smoothie before leaving.

"What was that about?" Maya looked more confused than Smackle did after Riley had asked her a should-have-been-simple question.

"I don't know," The brunette sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is still short, but I will try my hand at quick updates! Thanks for reading**

 **I do not own Girl Meets World.**

It was the Monday after talking with Smackle, and Riley knew she had to speak with Farkle. She thought she might be overstepping her bounds, but that's what they always did with one another.

Riley asked Farkle to meet after school at the bay window. He seemed hesitant, which was a bit upsetting to the brunette, but complied anyway.

It was an hour after school when Riley began to doubt that Farkle would ever show. Just as she had reached into her pants pocket for her phone, Farkle entered through the window. The raging wind outside had mangled the boy's hair, leaving it in whirlwinds of chestnut. He closed the window behind himself to keep the rapid air from entering and dropped his book bag to the floor.

"Uh sorry, Smackle and I were talking and I guess I lost track of time." Farkle's said, his words underlying almost carelessness.

"Smackle.." Riley whispered, working out how to begin this conversation in her head.

Farkle sighed dramatically. "What is it you called me here for, Riley?"

Riley did not allow his seemingly annoyance to faze her.

"You remember when you asked us to never let you not know what love was, Farkle?" She questioned, looking for his ocean eyes but only found his nose scrunched in confusion.

"Yeah I guess…why?" By the way his legs were shaking, Riley could tell he was beginning to get agitated. Although she couldn't place why.

"Smackle doesn't love you, Farkle." She let the bomb drop, but by the blank look on his face, it never quite hit.

He reaches for his bag and turns to open the window, not once glancing at the girl next to him.

"Farkle?" Riley's heart is in her throat. She has a feeling she's about to be left again.

He shakes his head, his back facing the brunette. "Isadora warned me that you'd say something like this. She loves me."

He's halfway out of the window when Riley reaches for his wrist.

"We don't leave eachother. Remember, Farkle?" She grabs his wrist, but he flinches. She reels back so quickly, she almost falls to the floor. A purple bruise encases Farkle's wrist.

He looks back at her, almost apologetically. "I know what love is, Riley."

And then he's gone and she's left wondering what she missed.


	3. Chapter 3

Pluto's Extensive Guide to Love Part 3

It's Wednesday now and the group is meeting at Topanga's after school.

They are all crowded around the coffee table per usual. In the middle of Riley talking, Smackle turns to Farkle and says, "I think we should have a conversation."

Everyone goes quiet. Farkle's eyebrows scrunch in confusion, but he replies with a simple, "Okay."

Smackle gets up, pulling Farkle up with her by the arm of his shirt.

"Farkle, I do not love you."

Gasps erupt around the room.

Riley is the first to speak. "Smackle…"

"No, Riley, let her talk," Farkle states flatly.

"I'm sorry, but we are just not right for eachother," She looks past him as she speaks. The tension in the air is so thick, Farkle can barely breath.

Riley is shaking so hard, her spine tingling as she can't help but think that this is entirely her fault.

"Neither of us know what love is, but I know it's not this." Smackle says matter-of-factly, but she's still not looking at him. Farkle follows her gaze, until his eyes land on Zay.

"Isadora, two days ago you-" He chokes out, water gathering in his ocean eyes.

"I know, I was wrong." She pats his arm. He flinches. No one seems to notice, but Riley.

"You'll be alright." Smackle smiles tightly, before walking away and sitting back in the seat she had been occupying only moments before.

Farkle stands for a moment longer, before he dashes out of the shop. As soon as the door slams to a shut, Riley is up and after him.

"What the hell, Smackle," Lucas yells and Smackle shrinks under his harsh stare.

"I'm doing him a favor. He loves her, you all know that," She says, looking at her hands.

No one knows how to reply to that.

Riley spends almost twenty minutes searching for Farkle to no avail. She ends up back at her house, sitting on the bay window in her room.

"It's not your fault," someone says from outside of the window. Riley jumps and turns her body to look for who had spoken. It's Farkle, he's sitting on the ground.

"It's not your fault," He repeats, looking up at her with a tear-stained face.

"Yes it is, Farkle. I should have never said anything."

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately," Farkle whispers, swiftly changing the subject.

Riley climbs out the window and helps Farkle up, leading him into her room.

"I'm sorry I've been so focused on myself lately." Riley says, sitting next to the genius on the cushioned bay window.

"I should have noticed something was wrong with you," Her voice lowers, almost to the point where Farkle cannot hear her.

"What?" Farkle questions, his red nose scrunching slightly.

"Farkle, why do you have a bruise on your wrist?" She asks softly as she takes his icy hand into hers. He flinches and she grips him tighter.

"Why are you flinching?" She's staring into his eyes as she softly caresses his purple wrist.

"Riley…" Farkle looks away from her chocolate eyes and watches her hand on his instead.

"You told me we never keep secrets. Well you're keeping a secret from me right now and I need to know, Farkle. I need to." The brunette says, placing her hands on both sides of Farkle's face.

"It's really not a big deal, Riley. My dad and I were in an argument and he grabbed my wrist a little hard. That's it." Farkle said, shrugging his shoulders but settling further into Riley's hands.

"Promise me that was all that happened." She wipes her thumbs across his cheeks.

"I can't promise you that," He whispers, gazing deeply into her eyes.

Riley nods slightly, tears welling up.

"It's okay, Farkle. You're gonna be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a week since Smackle had broken up with Farkle. She seemed to be handling it far better than him, as she flirted with Zay whenever given the chance. While Farkle wasn't quite so distraught about the breakup, he was constantly on edge and everyone but Riley presumed the break up to be the cause.

"Riley?" Farkle asked, turning towards her randomly during class.

"Yeah, Farkle?" Riley questioned, gasping when she noticed his pale, sweaty complexion.

"No one loves me," He whispered before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell out of his desk chair.

"Farkle!" Riley yelled, jumping out of her seat. No one else seemed to react but Maya and Lucas, because this was the "usual" Farkle.

"Come on, wake up," Riley urged, rubbing her hands across his cold face.

"Riley, is he okay?" Mr. Matthews asked from the front of the class room.

"I need to take him to the clinic." Riley didn't look at anyone else as she placed her arms under Farkle's to pull him up. She hefted him to his feet and his head fell into the crook of her neck.

"I'll help," Lucas said, getting up from his seat. Maya rose as well, ready to help.

"No, you guys stay. I'm fine." Riley smiled tightly, pulling an unconscious Farkle along with her outside of the classroom.

She had been walking down the hallway, swaying under his weight when he began to regain consciousness.

As he woke, his legs turned to jelly and Riley lost him. He crumpled to the ground, his arms breaking the fall.

"Riley, I'm fine," Farkle choked out, trying to fight Riley's invasive hands that searched for his face.

"No. You're not." She said, shaking her head and grabbing his hand to help him up.

"I need a minute. Just give me a minute," He replied, refusing her hand and remaining on the ground where he had fallen.

"You need help, Farkle." Riley said, her voice laced with fear and worry.

"No." He spoke hurriedly, pushing himself up from the floor.

He wobbled so Riley put her arm around him to keep him up.

"Come on, let's go to my house." Riley led Farkle to the door. He was far too tired to protest against skipping school.


End file.
